Indonesian (Civ6)
Amenity. |unit = Jong |building = Kampung |leader = Gitarja |leader-bonus-name = Exalted Goddess of the Three Worlds |leader-bonus-description = May purchase naval units with . Religious units pay no movement cost to embark or disembark. City Centers adjacent to Coast or Lake tiles gain +2 . |leader-agenda-name = Archipelagic State |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations that avoid having cities on small landmasses. Dislikes those who have numerous cities on such islands. |empire_name = Indonesian Empire |adjectives = Indonesian |location = Southeast Asia |size = 735,358 square miles |population = 263.51 million estimated in 2017 |irl-capital = Jakarta }} The Indonesian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are red-orange (#A72607) and indigo (#0AAA9E), and they are led by Gitarja. They are available with the Khmer and Indonesia Civilization & Scenario Pack, which was released on October 19, 2017. The Indonesians' civilization ability is Great Nusantara, which causes Coast and Lake tiles to provide a minor adjacency bonus to Holy Sites, Campuses, Industrial Zones, and Theater Squares and +1 Amenity from entertainment to Entertainment Complexes. Their unique unit is the Jong (which replaces the Frigate), and their unique tile improvement is the Kampung. Strategy Indonesia led by Gitarja is a versatile naval powerhouse, with all of their bonuses impactful enough to lead them to any Victory type that they wish to pursue. They can create bustling coastal cities for a Scientific Victory, quickly spread their good words for a Religious Victory or raid and capture any undefended coastal territory for a Domination Victory. 'Great Nusantara' Indonesia's strategy, perhaps more than any other civilization's, is dependent on map type: the more islands and coastal regions there are, the stronger their game will be. Other civs usually avoid founding cities on islands because of the limited opportunities to develop them, but the Indonesians aren't as restricted in this manner - as long as there are sea resources nearby, they can fill the shallow water tiles around them with Kampungs to increase their , , and Housing potential. Even cities in remote or polar regions will be able to support a large and productive Population when they're surrounded by stilt houses, and they'll become great sources of in the later eras. Whenever possible, the Indonesians should place their districts on coastal tiles to increase their adjacency bonuses. Space may present a problem unless the Indonesians are able to colonize several larger islands or the coastline of a massive one, so they should generally focus on building Holy Sites and Theater Squares to boost their and output. Because of the Indonesians' incentive to settle along the coasts, they can best increase their Trade Route capacity by building Harbors, which they can then fill with the appropriate buildings to raise a strong navy. This will also allow them to build the invaluable Great Lighthouse, and possibly the Colossus, the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus, and the Sydney Opera House as well. If the Indonesians encounter Nan Madol or Auckland, they should make an effort to befriend them - both city-states' Suzerain bonuses have excellent synergy with Indonesia's civ ability. 'Exalted Goddess of the Three Worlds' With Gitarja's leader ability, Indonesia can become a strong competitor in the religious game. They should build either Stonehenge or a Holy Site to attract a Great Prophet as quickly as possible, and then start founding cities in locations rich with sea resources and spreading their newfound religion far and wide. God of the Sea is a good pantheon for the Indonesians to choose while working toward a religion; once they've established one, beliefs such as Choral Music and Tithe will allow them to earn more and as their religion spreads, and on maps with an abundance of islands, Itinerant Preachers and Scripture will help it spread farther and faster. Moreover, their coastal cities will provide them with extra , which Gitarja can use to purchase both naval and religious units. On water-heavy maps, a strong navy may be all they need to achieve a Domination Victory, but on land-heavy maps, they'll want to save their accumulated for Missionaries and Apostles (or perhaps Great People to patronize). Discovering Mercantilism will allow the Indonesians to build Jongs, which confer their Movement speed to any unit moving in formation with them. They can use these fast-moving ships to help their Missionaries and Apostles reach foreign continents and spread their religion to the cities there, or escort their army across the sea and claim new coastal cities through conquest. 'Victory Types' The Indonesians' bonuses make them a strong maritime civ that can pursue any victory condition under the right circumstances. A Religious Victory, however, makes the best use of their civ and leader abilities, while a Culture Victory allows them to capitalize on the from their Kampungs. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Adityawarman * Airlangga * Anusapati * Jayakatwang * Jayapangus * Kertanegara * Nambi * Prapanca * Samaragrawira * Wijaya Females: * Gayatri * Kidul * Kusumawardhani * Mahendradatta * Melati * Pitaloka * Rajapatni * Sinta * Suhita * Susilawati Modern males: * Adhy * Arief * Bayu * BIntang * Hanifah * Lingga * Raden * Rafian * Randika * Zulfikri Modern females: * Anisah * Ayu * Citra * Dewi * Hanifah * Megawati * Puti * Sukarna * Vidia * Yuvashi Trivia * The Indonesian civilization's symbol is a representation of the Surya Majapahit, an emblem from the Majapahit era that depicted Hindu deities. * The Indonesian civilization ability is named after the Javanese word for "archipelago". * Indonesia is also playable in the Path to Nirvana scenario. Gallery File:Jong in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Jong, Indonesia's unique unit File:Kampung in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Kampung, Indonesia's unique improvement File:Indonesian capital.JPG|Indonesian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-gitarja-leads-indonesia Category:Indonesian